


If You Could Read My Mind

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many things inside that mind of his.  Will Spock that a peek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Read My Mind

Story Notes:

This little song was written because of what I heard on the radio today. There have been many versions of it. I only used the first two sentences to start it off. The rest I made up. Here is the link to the lyrics and music. Actually, the song fits their relationship as well...  
  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1W1z_31Obw

Art by Karracaz

If you could read my mind love,  
What a tale my thoughts would tell.

All the things we've been through together.  
How you captured my heart, using that ancient spell.

I'm so tired of pretending dear one,  
Go ahead and find me soon.

I've been waiting so long for this.  
Seek the truth, don't stop til you reach the moon.

If you could read my mind love,  
What a tale my thoughts would tell.

There I am, as I've always been.  
By your side, forever more.

No one else can compare to you babe.  
You're the one, that I adore.

Now that you've read my mind, love.  
Hope you were not to shocked by it all.

Wouldn't want you to leave me darling.  
For that dreaded place called Gol.

It's much better here with me in the end.  
Tell me baby, let's be more than just a friend.

Oh, read my mind babe.  
Oh, read my mind.


End file.
